


Safe and Sound

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Prompt: Things You Said With No Space Between UsYou took a hit for Peter and now he's waiting for you to wake up.





	Safe and Sound

Peter gripped your hand, wishing desperately in that moment that he hadn’t destroyed his father. Ego may have been a bastard and Peter would never forgive the god for killing his mother, but with his powers he’d at least be able to heal you.

It was a normal mission - some rogue group was attacking small planets on the edge of an asteroid belt and the Guardians had been called in to chase them off. It was supposed to be an easy job - Rocket had laughed it off initially until the reward was being discussed - and you’d grinned at Peter like always, placing bets on which of you would get the most hits in. Then one of the bandits had somehow managed to sneak up on Peter and was going to shoot him in the back, but you had jumped in the way. You took the hit for him, and now you were in a coma and Peter was never going to forgive himself.

You’d been out for just under a day and Peter had barely left your side, the only times being when Gamora made him eat something while she kept watch over you. The other Guardians had been helping as much as possible - Mantis did her best to keep everyone’s spirits up and Rocket had, for once, abstained on making any jokes on the matter. Groot had even left his room to be the one to pick up Peter and force him to eat, under Gamora’s orders. The assassin had been the one to calm Peter down initially and, as your friend, she helped him bring you back onto the ship and get you into bed. Now, she watched through the doorway as Peter ran his thumb over your knuckles again in another attempt to provoke some sort of response from you.

“Quill, you should get some sleep,” she said, giving him a look that an older sibling might give their younger one when they were knowingly breaking rules. “You’ve been up for ages and you’re not going to be any help to Y/N if you’re exhausted when she wakes up.”

“I have to be here when she wakes up,” he insisted. “It’s my fault she got hurt. If I’d been paying more attention-”

Gamora cut him off. “You can’t blame yourself. Y/N cares about you - that’s why she took the hit.”

“And that’s why I have to be here for her! I care about her, too. I can’t lose her,” he said. Saying it out loud made him realize just how much he cared for you. He loved how quick-witted you were, and the way your smile seemed to light up a room, and how you laughed when he made a joke. He loved the way you trained so you could spar with Gamora, and how you spent your evenings talking with Mantis and telling her about your homeworld and how you could keep even Rocket on his toes.

“I…love her,” he said softly, though Gamora still heard it from the doorway.

“Then you should tell her when she wakes up. For now, you should at least take a nap.” She didn’t seem surprised by his realization, and he suspected that she’d somehow known it even longer than he did.

“Can I have five more minutes?”

“Fine. But take much longer and I’ll get Groot again.” Gamora left, and Peter gazed down at you again.

“Y/N, I can’t believe it took me this long to realize it, but… I love you. And right now, I need you to come back to me.”

…No response. His heart sinking, Peter leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

He was about to turn away when he thought that he saw you blink. No, it must have been a trick of the light. And yet…

“Y/N?”

A pause, and then: “Peter?”

You groggily opened your eyes and gazed up at him and it was all he could do not to scoop you up into his arms. “Y/N, oh thank god!” He hugged you carefully, and when you wrapped your arms around him he didn’t want to let go for fear that this wasn’t real. “I’m so glad you’re okay - we’ve all been so worried.”

“I’ve been better,” you admitted. “I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt.”

“So what the hell did you think you were doing?! Taking that hit for me, making me think you could die and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do to save you!” He didn’t mean to raise his voice at you but god had that scared him. “Making me think that I was never going to get the chance to tell you that I love you!”

“I- Wait, did you just say that you love me?”

“Yes! Yes, I love you! And I never want to see you get hurt like that again!” He pulled back from the hug slightly so that he could look at you. Your face was pink, but you were smiling.

“I love you, too. I have for a while.”

Peter grinned, then he leaned down to kiss you, this time on the lips. You smiled into the kiss, almost glad that you’d had to protect him because at least now you both had said what you felt and there was nothing left to hide.


End file.
